February
This is a Calendar of events in February, the second month of the year, as depicted or mentioned in the D.I.T. Literary Universe. This calendar system provides a relative reference to events in the books. As this has yet to be completed and many events of the past, present and future have yet to be revealed, many events will have approximate dates or will be listed as unknown. Unknown Date * 2012: Rose Johannson and Andre break up. Andre goes on the run. Johannson settles with two or three close friends from Westridge Elementary School, located near her neighborhood, but she begins spending more and more of her time alone. She does not spend much time with Charles, finding him difficult to locate in the school. * 2029: Although Master Intelligence conversed with the ghosts of Rotta Hecks and Paige in private, he introduced Sebiscuits to them once, and Sebiscuits apologized for murdering Paige. February 2nd 2013 "Blackhawk419" asks Luke Norris about Groundhog Day, baffling him. Blackhawk419 confesses that she is underage, and Norris answers her and warns her to watch herself. 9th 1998 Summer Petersen is born. 2010 Summer Petersen's twelfth birthday: Summer Petersen and her mother go to an amusement park, where she rides a roller coaster for the first time in her life. She also happens to meet Vincent and Jay Organa there. 2012 Summer Petersen's fifteenth birthday: Summer Petersen's parents bring their daughter thirty entire cakes, two for each year of her life. Petersen also decides to make herself a special drink by mixing cake mix with heavy whipping cream and making use of birthday cake mix and shaking it all up in a shaker, making three full cups. She begins eating her cake in the meantime. 14th Books 2012: Lessons from D. Isaac Thomas: Lying 17th 2006 Vincent and Jay Organa are born as twins. 26th 27th 2012 Charles follows Valiera Nelson on Instagram, but she blocks him in response despite the two having no social media history together. 28th 2012 At Health class, Charles and Nelson sit with Kayla in a rare time Nelson comes to class on time. He attempts to get her attention, but she stands up and rushes to the Main Office. Offended, Charles follows her there. One of the office personnel tells them to avoid each other, and they return. But thanks to a revelation from Kayla, Nelson reveals that she has blocked his Instagram account and moves to report him just before class ends. On the way to the office, he meets and defies two members of her posse. Charles and Nelson are forced by two school administrators to create a No-Contact-Contract''Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude''. 28th Contradictions There are numerous contradictions in the timeline. Some of them are more obvious, such as the Fall of the Government and murder of in 1995, meaning that in the D.I.T. Literary Universe, never took office and presumably does not exist. This is supported on the "Presidents" article on D.I.T. Website. Another example is the destruction of the Empire State Building in 2013. If the canonical timeline of the DLU is correct, there are several anachronisms in the novels. For instance, Valiera Nelson joined Instagram on April 1, 2010, even though the website was not created until October of the same year. See Also *Calendar (Mutantry-2001) *Timeline **Before 19th Century **19th Century **1900s **1910s **1920s **1930s **1940s **1950s **1960s **1970s **1980s **1990s **After 22nd Century References Category:Calendar (Mutantry-2001)